Short Skirt Long Jacket
by xoc13
Summary: Booth wants a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket, well lab coat in Brennan's case.
1. Chapter 1

**Title from the song 'Short Skirt Long Jacket' by cake. Listen to the song if you haven't heard it before so you can know where I'm headed with this. Suggested by kaloblack and chymom gave it a look over before I posted. **

**Based on Booth coming back with a girlfriend; there are no spoilers besides that. These will be oneshots on the things that make Brennan the girl with the short skirt and long jacket that's right for Booth; the one he wantsXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth and Brennan exited the SUV and crossed the street to The Founding Fathers. They'd just wrapped up an extremely long and tiring case and the partners were going to celebrate with drinks. It seemed like any other time, except this time Booth's girlfriend was already waiting for them at the door.

"Hi." The blonde greeted them. Well, she greeted Booth, hardly sparing a glance at Brennan.

"Hey." He said slowly. They closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Brennan turned her gaze towards the street, waiting for them to end the kiss. At first Brennan wouldn't look away when they kissed, but she had soon found that it was too painful to see them kiss. She was trying to be supportive and be happy for her friend/partner and she knew that watching them kiss wasn't going to help her do that. It didn't matter what she felt; what she'd come to terms with in her time away. He _deserved_ to be happy and she _wanted_ to see him happy. But at the kiss-watching moments or watching them touch, her mind always reminded her, _'you should have when you could have'_.

"Let's go inside." Booth held the door open for both of the women to enter. His girlfriend gave him a sweet smile and a pat on the cheek for the gesture. Brennan on the other hand rolled her eyes. Booth found himself smiling at Brennan; he'd miss the day when she wouldn't do an eye roll or point out that she was capable of opening her own door.

"I'm going to the men's room. I'll be back." Booth announced, heading the opposite way from the women. Brennan and the blonde sat at a table and the waitress asked for their orders. Booth's girlfriend was contemplating a whiskey for Booth when Brennan jumped in.

"Booth usually has scotch or a beer depending on the occasion. After a heavy case, he likes to relax with a beer." Brennan turned to the waitress and ordered Booth's favorite beer and ordered one for herself too. After placing the order, Brennan and the waitress looked at the other woman expectantly. Clearing her throat, the blonde ordered her drink. The waitress nodded and left.

"I'm back." Booth said, taking the seat between Brennan and his girlfriend. His girlfriend gave him another sweet smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"We can see that, Booth. I don't see the reason why you should announce it." Brennan said in that way Booth found utterly cute and adorable. Yup, if one day Brennan didn't say a thing like that, he'd take her straight to the ER for an emergency check up.

They were engaging in small talk when the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Yes!" Booth said as he got his beer. "Just what I need." He said, eyeing the beer.

"Your girlfriend ordered it." The waitress said and Booth turned to his girlfriend and thanked her.

"Actually, Dr. Brennan ordered it for you." The waitress arched an eyebrow. _Wasn't Dr.  
Brennan the girlfriend?_

"Thanks, Bones." He gave her his charm smile, the one that, even if he denied it, was just for her. Brennan returned the smile, their gazes holding for a few seconds. Brennan knew him well. Over the years, Brennan had observed the way how after a long and tiring case, Booth enjoyed a beer. She watched the way he tipped his head back just a little, allowing the liquid to wash down his throat. She'd dreamt of the way his tongue darted out just a little bit when he removed his lips from the bottle. _Shit!_ Brennan caught herself watching again. Now she sat there all hot and bothered while his girlfriend could touch him and whisper in his ear.

"Tempe!" The sound of a male voice calling her brought Brennan out of her thoughts. She turned and found a tall, handsome man approaching.

"Rick!" Brennan's eyes lit up at seeing the man. The blonde watched with interest, wondering if the man was Brennan's significant other. Booth watched too; the line of his mouth becoming a tad tighter.

"How have you been?" Rick stopped in front of Brennan, pulling her in for a hug. When they broke their hug Brennan answered that she'd been good and asked him how he was doing. Booth watched the exchange, not missing the way they smiled at each other. Rick answered that he'd been good too. "You should stop by for a drink some time so we can catch up." The man continued smiling.

"Sure, I'd love to." Brennan answered, jotting down her number on a napkin and handing it over to him.

Taking the napkin with the phone number Rick said, "I'll call you and we'll set up a date for it." With another hug and smile, the man left the bar.

"Sounds like a _good_ friend." Booth gritted out before taking another swing of his beer.

"Yes, Dr. Mckinney was at the Maluku project." Brennan stated, finishing up her drink. What Brennan didn't say was that the man was happily married and the 'date' included his wife, Annie. Brennan knew Annie from the times Rick and Annie had had their video chats when they were in Maluku.

"Nice." Booth said sourly, finishing up the beer.

The barman had seen the whole exchange and after seeing the partners stop by for drinks over the years, he could tell that Booth didn't look happy. Booth kept eyeing Brennan from the corner of his eye even as his 'girlfriend' spoke to him. The barman smiled as he served a round of drinks. That was _one_ jealous FBI Agent. He chuckled softly, in his book the good Doctor 1, Blondie 0.

**Yes, I know the girlfriend has a name but for this chap I decided not to include the nameXD**

**Is there interest? If there is, the next one will be on the friesXD**


	2. The fries

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts:) good to know you guys are wanting more of these:) **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It was Sunday night and Booth was sitting on his couch, staring blankly ahead. Booth knew that Brennan was out having her _'drink date'_ with the doc from Maluku. He didn't want to think about it, despite feeling some jealousy.

_Why am I jealous?_ He knew he shouldn't be. He was with someone now and if Brennan wanted to go out with someone… she damn well could. He knew why he felt jealous. She was giving someone else the chance he'd asked for and that someone else would most likely just look to satisfy biological urges with her. _Another looser!_ He told himself quietly.

_That's why you're jealous._ _You wanted that opportunity. Oh, wait, you still want that opportunity._ "Shut up." He said angrily at his inner self.

"What was that?" Booth's girlfriend sat down next to him on the couch, wondering why he wanted her to 'shut up' when she'd been silently walking past him. Booth looked at her and gave her a smile, deciding to forget about Brennan being on a _date_.

"Would you like to go out and get a bite to eat?" He asked his girlfriend. She nodded and he gave her a smile as they got ready to head out of the apartment.

At the Diner

Booth and his girlfriend were seated on stools because all the tables were taken. Booth had ordered a burger, forgoing the fries because he didn't feel all that hungry. His girlfriend ordered a sandwich and when their food arrived and the smell of the fries that came with her sandwich hit him, Booth remembered why he ate those fries constantly. They were irresistible. He took a fry from her plate and enjoyed its taste. She gave him a look and he smiled at her. She returned the smile and placed a couple of fries on his plate. Booth didn't miss the way she pushed her plate just a tad bit further away from his reach.

Booth sat there stunned. He'd done the fries-sharing thing for years now. Okay, it was with Brennan and sometimes the squints, mostly Brennan, but it still felt hurtful. But then a thought crossed his mind and he instantly felt better.

_The fries will always be just between us. _Just Booth and Brennan's.

The waitress, who was also the cashier for the diner, saw the scene. She was an older lady who'd seen a lot over the years while working there. She'd seen the partners share fries for a few years now and she knew that _fries-sharing_ was theirs and only theirs. She felt bad for the agent, but then again it was his fault for trying to do _fries-sharing_ with the blonde. The older woman smiled wide when she saw Booth approaching the register to the pay the bill, the fries on his plate untouched.

As Booth and his girlfriend walked to Booth's SUV his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered with his usual greeting as he closed her door. He listened as he jogged around to the driver's door and got in. He started driving as he listened to the rest of the info. "Got a case. I'm going t have to drop you off on my way over to the crime scene." Booth offered a soft smile as he dialed Brennan's number. "Bones, we got a case." He said a little too excited that her _date_ had ended short because of the case...unless...nah, she wouldn't send one of her interns turned doctors. "Okay, see you there." He hung up, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" His girlfriend leaned towards him when he stopped the SUV in front of his apartment building. She touched his thigh, rubbing suggestively.

"I don't know how long I'll be at the crime scene. You don't have to wait up." She did a palms up gesture. "Your loss." She joked, exiting the vehicle.

Booth drove to the crime scene, happy to see Bones, not that he was happy there was another murdered victim, but a case meant she wasn't going to continue her _date_. And the best part was that she'd go home to sleep on her bed alone, like a good girl. Booth chuckled lightly. _Bones a good girl? Hmm….Stop it! You're not being fair. Why can't she go out on a date, hmm?_ Booth turned the radio on, trying to clear his thoughts.

Booth arrived at the crime scene and began talking to the officials already at the site. Brennan arrived a few minutes later, quickly walking to where the remains were at. Booth watched as she crouched and examined the remains.

After her examination she ordered the remains to be sent back to the Jeffersonian. She stuck around making sure the remains and evidence was handled according to her standards. Booth stayed too, helping her out in what he could as he gathered more information from the people who had found the human remains.

"So, your _date_ was cut off short, huh?" Booth asked as he walked with her towards her car.

"We were about to sit down to have dinner when I received the call." Brennan loaded her equipment in her car as she spoke. Booth suddenly felt like a jerk. He was all happy that her _date _had been interrupted and the thought of her not eating hadn't crossed his mind.

"That's too bad. You must be hungry." Booth walked with her to her driver's side door.

"A little." She admitted, opening her door. "Since we couldn't finish the evening I invited them over to my place for dinner later this week." Brennan angled herself inside the car.

"Them?" Booth asked, curious to know.

"Dr. Mckinney and his wife." Brennan answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll call you when we make a positive ID on our victim." Brennan closed her door and Booth watched her drive away. _Shit._ He'd been an idiot.

B&B

At the Jeffersonian, early the next day.

"How'd your _date_ go, Sweetie?" Angela asked, sitting across from the anthropologist. Brennan looked away from her computer screen, confused as to what her friend was asking.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"With the hot doctor from Maluku?" Angela asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"Angela, one: he's married and two: not interested." Brennan gave her friend a head shake and returned her attention to her computer screen. Angela rose from her seat, shaking her head and walking around the desk.

"Oh, Sweetie." Angela shook her head with sadness, kissing the anthropologist's forehead before walking out of the office. Angela knew Brennan was having a rough time dealing with Booth having a girlfriend and as much as Angela wanted to see those two together, she knew that the possibilities were now further away. And if he was happy, then Brennan should be too.

Brennan stared after her friend, wondering what had gotten into the artist.

B&B

It was lunch time and Brennan was at the diner. She had information for Booth, but he was late and she was hungry. She'd made her way over to the diner and told him to meet her there.

All she had left were her fries when he walked into the diner. Brennan understood _why_ he was late when she saw the blonde following him to the table. Brennan stared down at her fries as Booth took the seat across from hers; the girlfriend sat next to him.

"Sorry I'm late, Bones. Hannah and I were on our way to have lunch when you called and traffic was brutal to get back here." He took some fries from her plate as she handed him a file.

As the partners talked, the two had managed to finish the fries. The case talk had been lost on Hannah as she watched them share the fries, understanding why he'd taken a fry from her plate.

"I have to get back to the lab." Brennan rose from her seat when she finished filling Booth in with the details of what they'd found so far. Brennan reached the register to pay, but the waitress/ cashier shook her head.

"It's on the house." She said with a smile. Brennan smiled back, not understanding why her meal had been free.

The older woman watched as Brennan exited the diner and crossed the street. _Mmhmm, sharing fries is only theirs. _She laughed softly as she made her way over to Booth and his girlfriend, ready to take their order.

**Reviews are nice:)**


	3. Soup

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and for reading. I'm a little behind on answering reviews, but I'll get to it soon. I'll update my other chap fics tomorrow by the latest. **

**Soup. Yes, Brennan also knows what kind of soup he needs;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"Booth, you need to let me take a look." Brennan said annoyed at his behavior.

"No!" He shrieked, his hands cupping Seeley Jr.; _down there_.

"Booth, the suspect is cuffed and back up is on its way." Brennan tried to pry his hands away from their current position. "It's important to know where the blood is coming from." Booth knew she was right. He was in pain and to be honest, he had no idea where the blood was coming from. The suspect had kicked him in his jewels and a knife had been embedded in the shoe. He stared down at himself and saw the soaked spot near his crotch. Booth moved his hands and felt as Brennan's hands worked on his belt and jeans. He felt his boxers along with his jeans pool at his feet and had it not been for the current situation, Jr. would have been very, very happy to meet her from up close. "Spread your legs wider." Brennan ordered, locating the source of the blood.

"Whoa, Bones!" He said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood. "At least take me out to coffee first." She shot him a glare and Booth felt as she ripped his favorite black FBI t-shirt off his body. "Could've asked." He mumbled. "Ah!" He shut his eyes closed as she pressed the t-shirt to his inner thigh, very close to Jr. and the boys. Booth sat on the back of the SUV and fell back.

"It's not that bad." Brennan commented.

"He doesn't appreciate those kinds of comments." Booth answered defensively, trying to move away from her grasp. _No insulting Jr.!_

Brennan looked up at him. "The wound, Booth." _Was that a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth?_ "I'm talking about the wound." Booth felt himself blush. Brennan was down there being professional with a wound and here he was thinking about other things. He closed his eyes, willing himself to think about something else.

Brennan fought not to smile. The only two times she's seen Jr. he's been _'asleep'_, yet there's the promise that he won't disappoint once awakened. Brennan felt the smile on her face and decided to focus on the task at hand. She turned her head when she heard the vehicles approaching.

Charlie was the first to approach them.

"Hold this." Brennan told Booth as she walked towards the EMT guys. Charlie stopped a few feet away from the agent, trying to contain his laughter.

"What's so funny, Charlie?" Booth asked, holding his weight up with one elbow to look at the other agent. Charlie did a palms up gesture and moved towards the suspect. Charlie had seen the partners together for a few years now and how those two managed to fight what they felt was beyond him. _Dr. Brennan had just stripped him off his clothing for a wound!_ Charlie took hold of the suspect and moved him towards his SUV. The partners were unique and always interesting.

B&B

Booth was on a small hospital bed as the doctor and nurse were working on stitching up his wound. Brennan was by his side, inspecting the work being done. Booth gripped her hand, closing his eyes as the job was being finished. The nurse looked at the tight grip the agent had on who she assumed was the girlfriend, wife or significant other. The nurse did a silent _'aww'_ as Brennan patted his hand when the job was finished.

Brennan did a quick run to Booth's SUV as they waited for the paperwork for his release. She found a gym bag in the back of the SUV with some FBI sweets and a t-shirt. On her way to Booth, Brennan remembered she hadn't seen any underwear in the gym bag. The thought of ridding in the SUV _knowing_ that he was naked under his sweats had her thoughts straying into forbidden territory. _Tempe! Stop it! He's happy and you should be happy for him too. He's your friend and partner._

Brennan entered the room and found Booth covered with a blanket from the waist down, eating some pudding.

"How did you get pudding?" Brennan asked as she handed him the clothes.

"The nurse." He said after a mouthful of pudding. "Can you give me a sec?" He asked, waiting for her to either turn around or leave the room so he could change. Brennan rolled her eyes as he put the t-shirt on. Seeing that Brennan wasn't going to turn around or close her eyes, Booth put the sweats on as quickly as he could.

B&B

The next day

Booth sat on his living room couch. He'd just showered and had to check his wound, but he was dreading it. His girlfriend had made him some soup but to be honest he didn't like it, but he appreciated her effort.

"I'm going to shower." His girlfriend turned and left for the bathroom. Booth sat the soup bowl on the coffee table as he took a deep breath. _You can do this, Seel._ He encouraged himself.

Meanwhile

Brennan parked in the parking lot to Mama's. She knew Booth liked Mama's soup and she felt like he'd need a bowl right about now. She exited the vehicle and walked to the front door. The place was empty at this time of day and Brennan walked up to the register and placed the soup order to Mama and specified that it was _for_ Booth. Mama gave an almost imperceptible nod. Brennan watched as the little old lady walked back into the kitchen to call out the order.

Brennan sat down on a table and pulled out her cell phone. She checked her email messages as she waited for her order. She had a few from her publisher and some invitations to be a guest speaker at various universities.

Mama watched as Brennan read her messages and waited for the order. She's seen the agent and his_ partner_ stop by several times during the past couple of years and Mama had always thought those two would end up together. A couple of weeks ago Booth stopped by for some soup with a beautiful blonde. Mama had watched the two and wondered what had happened with Brennan.

Brennan's head snapped up when she was called over. She paid for the soup and when she was handed her change Mama handed her a cup.

"I didn't order a drink." Brennan told the woman.

"For you." Mama handed Brennan the drink and Brennan eyed the woman suspiciously. Brennan was pretty sure the woman didn't like her. So why was she giving her a drink?

"Thank you." Brennan said as she took the soup and drink. Mama watched her leave, knowing the drink would help the anthropologist's broken heart.

On her drive to Booth's place, Brennan debated if it was such a good idea to stop by. Perhaps his girlfriend wouldn't appreciate if she showed up.

_I'm just bringing him some soup._ Brennan told herself on the elevator ride. She took a deep breath as she knocked on his front door.

Booth rose from the couch and slowly walked to get the door.

"Mmm, Bones!" His eyes light up when he saw her and was that soup from Mama's?

"Hello, Booth. I brought you this." She handed the bag with the soup over to him. "_Yes_, I told Mama it was for you." She told him before he asked. He gave her a smile as he invited her in and she followed him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, reading himself to dig into the soup. Brennan eyed the kit he had on the coffee table next to the soup he had obviously hardly touched. Brennan felt a bit warm inside, knowing that he was going to eat the soup _she_ brought him.

Booth left his untouched Mama soup on the coffee table when Brennan asked him if he'd cleaned his wound. "I was gonna." He defended.

"Let me see." Brennan pointed at his shorts and Booth grunted in disapproval as he did what was asked.

Booth was wearing briefs and he was glad he didn't have to get out of his undies.

His white briefs did nothing to hide Jr. and Brennan knew it. Their gazes met, tension running high. They heard footsteps approaching and Brennan quickly stood while Booth fixed his shorts.

"If it wasn't because I know you two are partners, I'd ask for an explanation." Hannah walked to stand next to Brennan. Brennan didn't miss the wet hair and that she was in tank top and panties.

"I was just leaving." Brennan pointed to the bathroom, asking to use it to wash her hands. Both Booth and Hannah nodded. Brennan quickly walked to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she stared at herself in the mirror. The bathroom was still warm and foggy from the woman's shower and Brennan sighed, knowing that she had to stop. _He's happy._ She reminded herself as she left the bathroom. She waved good bye to the two and exited the apartment, telling herself that there was a line and she couldn't cross it.

Booth was busy eating the soup, thankful that Brennan had thought about bringing him some soup. Booth's girlfriend felt a bit hurt that he hadn't touched her soup and was devouring the soup Brennan had brought him.

**Mama's soup from The Fire in the Ice ep:) Review:)**


	4. Bones knows what's best

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for reading:) I know I said I was gonna update my other fics tonight, but I didn't get around to it. This chap I already had it started and it was easier to finish up. Hurt my wrist and I just couldn't type up two chaps to update my other fics; they'll be long chaps when I update tomorrowXD, promise:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan was seated on _their_ usual table at the diner. It was Friday night and she'd stopped by for a bite to eat before heading to her place. The waitress asked if she needed anything else and Brennan shook her head no. The waitress gave her a sad smile. The doc had that lost little girl look in her eyes. The waitress felt her heart break for Brennan.

"It'll pass." The waitress told Brennan as she handed Brennan her change. Brennan wondered what the woman was talking about and with a slight nod of her head Brennan turned to exit the place.

"Can I have more..." A tall man crashed into Brennan, spilling his coffee on her.

"Watch it." Brennan said, giving the man a glare.

"I..." He gulped, taking in the woman standing in front of him. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault." Brennan took a napkin from one of the nearby tables and wiped the coffee off her neck and arms; the front of her shirt was soaked.

"Don't worry about it." Brennan felt bad for having given the man an angry 'watch it' and glare. The man watched mesmerized as Brennan exited the diner and crossed the street. _'Well, well, well.'_ The waitress did an internal smile.

"What did you need?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"Uhm…oh, sorry." The man blushed. "I just needed more creams for my coffee and now I made a big mess here." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up." She gave him a smile as she moved to take care of the spilled coffee.

"So, uhm, is she a regular?" The man asked, wanting to know if he'd have the chance to see her again.

"Oh, yes." The waitress nodded and winked as she handed him a new cup of coffee. The waitress noted that the man was well built, handsome and seemed very interested in the good doc.

B&B

Brennan entered her apartment, tossing her mail on the coffee table along with her purse and headed straight to her bedroom. All throughout her drive to her place she had felt uncomfortable and sticky. She smelled like coffee and a shower was a must.

As she stripped out of her clothing, the water in the shower already running, Brennan noticed that her favorite white blouse was most likely ruined. Sighing, she stepped inside the shower and closed her eyes. She took her time in the shower, enjoying not having to rush it.

Brennan threw on some boy shorts and an old FBI t-shirt that had once belonged to Booth. She'd once borrowed it a late night she was over at his place doing paperwork and had accidentally spilled her beer on her shirt and she'd never given it back. She knew that she should stop doing that. Stop wearing the shirt, thinking that he was closer to her just because she was wearing the shirt. It was silly, but it felt like he was near her when she wore the tee.

She sat on her bed and opened her laptop, deciding to work on the latest chapter for her newest novel.

B&B

"Dad, can you help me out with this science problem?" Parker asked, sitting next to Booth on the couch. The boy wanted to finish up his homework so he could fully enjoy his weekend with his dad.

"Uh, let's take a look." Booth read the problem, scratching his head. Nope, no matter how much time he spent with the squints a science problem would have him whipped on most days. "Ask Hannah. Maybe she can help you out." The boy looked at the blond woman, doubting the woman knew anywhere near of what _Brennan_ knew about science. Parker had just met the woman the weekend before when he'd been over to his dad's for the afternoon. Parker wasn't especially fond of the woman, but his dad had once told him that if his mom liked someone then they should also like that person. Parker felt like_ Daddy's_ new girlfriend fit into _that _category.

"Can I call, Bones?" Parker asked when Hannah was as lost as Booth.

"I'm sorry, Parker. Science is not my forte." The woman ruffled his hair and Parker ran a hand through his hair afterwards, fixing his hair the way he liked it.

"I don't know, Parks. Bones might be busy." Booth told his son.

"But she's a scientist. She'll be able to help me without breaking out a sweat." Parker gave him the pleading eyes and Booth smiled, handing his cell phone over to the boy. Hannah watched as Parker pressed two on speed dial and waited for Brennan to answer. _Even his son knows what number's for her on his phone._ The woman thought to herself.

Brennan heard her cell phone ringing in the living room. She left her laptop on the bed and walked out of her room to answer her phone. Brennan saw the read out and wondered why_ Booth_ was calling her. They didn't have a case and Brennan _knew_ he had Parker for the weekend. Before their time away that wouldn't have been a reason for him to not call and ask her if she was up for some take out or a drink. But _know_ there was _someone_ in _his_ _life_ and Brennan doubted he was _calling for them_ to get together and have a drink.

"Brennan." Brennan answered, curious to know what the call was about.

"Hi, Bones!" Parker said excitedly. Brennan smiled. She hadn't talked to the boy in some time and found that she'd missed him.

"Hello, Parker." Brennan was equally happy to talk to him. After some chat of how they had been, Parker asked his question. Brennan listened to the boy's question, nodding to herself. "Yes, I understand what you're trying to do." Brennan said after Parker told her how he was approaching the problem. "It's easier than that. First," Brennan explained what needed to be done and Parker listened.

"Oh, duh!" Parker chuckled softly and Brennan couldn't help but find that laugh very familiar to Booth's. "I didn't think of that." Parker laughed again and Brennan joined in, congratulating the boy for understanding where his mistake had was.

Hannah had watched the exchange Parker had with Brennan. She could tell the boy not only knew Brennan but had a deep connection with her. Hannah felt like there was _more_ to the partners than what she'd originally thought. _Those two are close, too close. _She eyed Booth for as Parker ended the call.

"Thanks, Dad." Parker gave back the phone and Booth put it in his pocket. Parker scribbled something on his notebook before closing it.

"So…" Hannah began, asking what number was hers on speed dial. Parker gave her a blank stare before gathering his things in his backpack. _Why would he need to ever call her? Seriously._ Parker wondered why the woman thought he'd want to call her. Booth's silence was enough for Hannah to know the answer to her question.

Brennan returned to her writing, feeling warm inside because Parker had come to _her_ for help.

B&B

The next day

"Aah!" Booth slowly sat on his bed before lying back.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Parker placed a hand on Booth's shoulder.

"It's okay, buddy. It wasn't your fault." Booth said, taking in a deep breath. Parker and Booth had been enjoying some father-son time at the park, playing football. The boy had tackled his dad and Booth ended up having to pay a visit to his doctor. "I'm gonna be as good as new in a little bit." Booth said, swallowing a pill and trying to relax. His whole body was telling him that he wasn't a kid anymore and that he should watch it, but spending time with his son was worth it.

"Dad, maybe Bones can help you." Hannah walked into the bedroom right when Parker had said those words.

"How can she help?" Hannah asked, staring at Booth and waiting for an answer.

"Bones can look at a person's bones and tell you everything there is to know about them. Plus, she has _magic knuckles_." Parker stated proudly.

"What are magic knuckles?" As Hannah asked, Booth found himself closing his eyes and remembering how great those 'magic knuckles' as he called them, made him feel.

"Bones knows how to make my Dad feel better. And she can do it just by looking at his x-rays." Parker explained Brennan's process to heal Booth when he hurts his back.

"I don't need to see your x-rays to make you feel better." Hannah gave him a seductive smile followed by a wink. Booth shot her a glare. _Can't she see that my son is here? Geesh._ Booth shook his head slightly.

"Oh, so you have proper knowledge on the human skeleton?" Parker asked defensively. In his book ONLY _Brennan_ knew bones properly in order to make an assessment on a person based on just looking at them or their x-rays. Booth looked at his son, smiling wide. _Yeah, my kid sounds like the squints. To be more precise, he sounds just like on particularly sexy, errr, bones expert squint._ Hannah rolled her eyes at the question. _Bones obviously knows what's best even when she's not around._ She felt annoyed at the thought.

**Any guesses on what the next chap will revolve on? The hint's in this chap.**

**Review:)**


	5. Coffee

**Thanks for reviewing, reading and alerting:) Here's the next chap. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan turned the corner jogging. She took the stairs to her floor, taking two steps at a time and knowing that her early morning work out session would pay off. She closed her front door and headed straight to her bedroom to shower.

Brennan stripped out of her stretchy shorts and v-neck tee. She was about to step inside the shower when she heard the distant ring of her cell phone. Brennan's phone was on her nightstand and Brennan didn't bother to cover up. It _was_ her place and she could walk around _nude_ if she pleased. Brennan read the name on the screen and wondered why Booth was calling her. They had an early morning session with Sweets. What was so important that he couldn't wait until they met at the FBI?

"Brennan." She answered with her usual greeting. She listened as Booth asked if she could swing by his place so that they could ride together to their session. "Sure." Brennan suspected Booth's back was giving him trouble again and didn't want to admit it. "I'll shower and then I'll be on my way." Before Booth could say anything else Brennan hung up.

Booth took a deep breath as he hung up his phone. He wasn't expecting her to say that she was going to _shower_. Okay, he had woken up with an incredibly dirty mind and her shower comment had stirred a few thoughts. He wondered what she was wearing when they'd been talking or what she _wasn't _wearing.

"Bad, Seeley." He mumbled as he slowly walked to sit on his living room couch. He turned on the TV, finding that an old Archie's Weird Mysteries episode was on. "Just what I need." He told himself as he worked on ridding his mind from the images of his partner _in_ the shower.

Brennan took her time in the shower, enjoying it. She'd found that long, relaxing showers were helping her out. She knew she shouldn't do these long relaxing showers often. _Water conservation is important._ She reminded herself, but sometimes such a shower was well deserved.

Brennan knew she was taking her time as she dressed and had her coffee cup, but why should she hurry? It wasn't even seven yet and their meeting with Sweets was at eight. She was aware that lately she's felt the need to slow down and enjoy the simple things. Rinsing her coffee cup, Brennan took one last look at her apartment before leaving.

Booth was starting his third cartoon ep when there was a knock on his front door. Hannah had been quiet as she gathered her things for work. She'd offered him a ride to the Hoover , but he'd told her that he had called Brennan to pick him up. Thinking back, Booth thought maybe she'd been hurt by his refusal, but he didn't understand why'd she'd be upset that he'd be riding with Bones.

"Hey, Bones." He gave her his brightest smile. "Wanna come in?" He asked and Brennan shook her head 'no'. "Oh, okay. Just give me a sec." Booth grabbed his keys, gun and badge, and wondered why she didn't want to come in.

Brennan had been watching Booth and his gait suggested his back was bothering him again. Brennan didn't say anything. She was waiting for him to tell her the obvious.

"Where's your car, Bones?" He asked when they reached the parking lot. Brennan tried not to smile when she told him she'd taken a cab. "Would you like to drive, ehh, Bones?" He took out his keys and dangled them.

"Why are you letting me drive?" She asked, taking the keys from his hand and not waiting for an answer. She already knew why he wanted her to drive.

"Oh, just being a friendly partner." Booth gave her his charm smile and Brennan rolled her eyes. She was waiting for him to _admit_ his back was giving him discomfort.

After a few blocks into the drive Booth turned to face her. "So, wanna make a quick stop for coffee?" He was smiling and wagging his eyebrows.

"I already had coffee." Brennan stated as she stopped for a red light.

"Oh, okay." Booth looked out the passenger window. Brennan returned her gaze to the road as traffic started moving.

"If you want coffee, we can make the stop." Brennan said, taking a left turn to head towards a nearby coffee place.

"Nah, it's alright." Booth said. It wasn't the same if she didn't want coffee.

"I insist, Booth. We _can_ make the stop." Brennan sent a quick glance his way, catching the way he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, we're not making the stop." He stated, period and end of _discussion_.

Brennan parked his SUV on his designated spot at the Hoover . She watched as he slowly exited the vehicle and tried to fall into step with her.

"You're so stubborn. Why won't you just admit that you hurt your back again?" Brennan asked as she punched the elevator button.

"I didn't." He knew his statement did nothing to fool the bone expert. They entered the elevator and Brennan punched the number for their floor.

"Here." She turned to him and worked her _magic_, as he called it, on him. The security guard caught the scene through the camera in the elevator and smiled. Watching those two was priceless.

Sweets was already seated and waiting for the partners when the two walked in. Sweets noted that they had been 'discussing' something when they walked in. He watched the silent 'we'll continue later' that passed between the two. Sweets found it fascinating how the two did _that_ thing where they ignored the third party, mostly him, and talked to each other.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." He brought their attention back to him and watched as another silent message passed between the two. "Would you like to elaborate on what you're 'discussion' was about when you came in?"

"No." Booth hated when the psychologist oozed quotations when he spoke.

"Yes." Brennan talked about Booth's bad back and how he didn't admit it or ask for her help. They're partners and partners are there to help each other out. "He's so stubborn." Brennan mumbled.

"Excuse me." Booth turned to look at her. "How does not telling you about my back make me stubborn?" Sweets watched as Booth subconsciously shifted closer to Brennan, awaiting her response.

"We're partners and partners help each other out." Brennan moved closer to Booth without noticing it, but Sweets did. "And what about coffee?" Brennan asked. "He didn't want to stop for coffee because _I_ didn't want coffee." Brennan turned to Sweets with that statement.

"Whoa." Booth touched her arm. "Don't bring him into this." He held her gaze and Sweets noted that they did _that_ thing again.

"What happened with the coffee?" Sweets asked, knowing that this here was gold.

"We didn't stop for coffee because _Booth_ didn't want to make the stop. I believe I just said that." Brennan told the psychologist, annoyance evident in her voice.

"The coffee wouldn't have tasted the same." Booth defended.

"That's ridiculous." Brennan stated that the taste of coffee couldn't be influenced by the fact that someone else was or wasn't drinking coffee at the same time.

"It's not the same." Booth muttered.

"How could there be a difference? It makes no sense." Sweets continued to watch the exchange as he scribbled notes on his notepad. Sweets knew the session was over as soon as Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." Booth listened as he jotted down an address on one of his note cards. "We got a case." He said as he stood up and walked to the door. Brennan followed.

"Okay, see you guys next session." Sweets called after them.

B&B

Two weeks later

The partners had worked a long case and had just made an arrest that morning. It was Friday night and Booth was seated on a stool at the diner. He was having a piece of apple pie and drinking coffee. The diner was busy and since Booth was seated close to the register he heard when a man placed his order to the waitress.

"Was she in today?" The man's question spiked Booth's interest. He was by no means a nosy person, but he found it a bit odd that the man was asking about someone.

"Not today. Sorry." The waitress moved to give the cook the newest order. The waitress passed by Booth and he took the opportunity to ask her about the man.

"He a regular?" Booth asked.

"Since two weeks ago. He accidentally spilled coffee on _Dr. Brennan_ and he's been back everyday at this time for the past two weeks, hoping to see her again." The waitress hid her smile. The agent was _definitely_ jealous.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested. The waitress nodded, ready to hand out an order. The man returned from washing his hands and sat down next to Booth.

"Hey." Booth greeted the man.

"Hey." The man greeted back.

"So, you waiting for someone?" Booth asked.

"Yes, no." The man chuckled and Booth followed along. "I'm hoping I get to see _her_ again."

"Her?" Booth asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was here two weeks ago and I accidentally spilled my coffee on this _gorgeous_ woman. And I'm hoping I get to see her again." The man clapped his hands together in excitement.

"She must be some woman." Booth gritted through clenched teeth. _The man keeps coming back to the diner to _stake_ out Bones!_

"Yes, she's a _dream_ woman." The man said with a smile.

"What caught your eye about her?" Booth couldn't stop asking questions. He wanted to know what this guy wanted with Brennan.

"Between us?" The man leaned closer to Booth and Booth readied himself for what the man was going to say. Booth thought the man was going to turn out to be some perv who'd been checking her out and wanted nothing but take her to bed. Booth wasn't prepared for the man's answer. "She gave me this fiery gaze and a 'watch it'." The waitress had noticed that Booth was grilling the man and smiled. _That's what he needs to wake up!_

"Anything else?" The waitress asked the man as she brought him his order.

"I'll have two coffees to go." The waitress nodded, knowing exactly how Booth wanted the coffees.

"It was nice talking to you." Booth told the man as he paid his bill and took the coffees.

"Yeah, it was." Booth was about to walk to the door when the man asked his name.

"Seeley Booth." Booth told the man, knowing that he was going to get the man's name back in return.

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Rivers." The man extended his hand to shake Booth's. They shook hands and Booth left. Aaron didn't know why he'd talked to the man, but it was good to tell someone why he wanted, needed to see that woman again. She was his dream woman.

B&B

Brennan was seated on her couch in her office, wrapping up her notes on the case they'd just closed. She turned to face her office door when the smell of coffee hit her.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" She closed her laptop and rose from the couch.

"I brought you some coffee so we'd have something to drink as we did the paperwork for the case." He gave her a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She took a sip from the coffee and instantly knew that wasn't her coffee. "This is your coffee, Booth." She returned the cup and took the other one from his hand.

"You sure?" He asked as he drank some of the coffee.

"I'm sure." She stated matter of fact-ly, giving him a smile.

"Of course you are." They share a smile as he waved the files. "Paperwork?"

"Yes, let's get started." As they sat down, Brennan eyed Booth. There was _something_ going on here and she was going to find out what it was and soon.

**Reviews are nice. Off to work on a chap for my other fics. Just hope my computer let's me upload them. Had lots of trouble uploading this one.**


	6. Background check

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for reading:) I'm behind on reviews, yet againXD, but I'll answer soon:) Yay, I watched the season premiere ep at seven in the morning before classXD I just had to watch itXD my little brother, twin B, kept teasing me about having not watched it last night. He kept saying 'I'm gonna tell you what happens' and I wanted to kick his butt so he could stay quietXD**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan sighed, already annoyed with having to deal with the officer who looked like he was ten years old. The thought made her think of Booth and then her annoyance grew.

"Where is he?" She muttered through clenched teeth. She hated that the newbie cop wasn't allowing her to examine the remains because he wasn't sure is she was _'authorized'_. Booth along with the FBI techs were taking their sweet time and Brennan wasn't happy. She was suited up and ready to examine the remains and she didn't appreciate being kept from the remains.

Booth parked and exited the SUV. It had taken him longer than expected to reach the park where the remains had been found. He pulled his jacket closer to his body as the chilly night air hit him on his walk around the SUV.

"You don't have to get out of the car if you don't' want to." Booth told his girlfriend. It was a Saturday night and they'd been out having dinner when he'd gotten the call. It would have taken him longer to get to the crime scene if he'd detoured to drop Hannah off at his place. Hannah gave him a shake of her head as she followed him to the spot where Brennan and the young cop stood.

"Once again, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution. My partner's Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI." Brennan fisted a h and in annoyance and Booth heard the annoyance in Brennan's voice and jumped in.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI." He flashed his ID at the boy cop and told him to let Brennan examine the remains. Brennan shot Booth a _'took you long enough'_ glare and hardly spared a glance at his girlfriend.

Brennan crouched near the remains and began her examination. Booth was speaking with the officer a few feet away and Booth's girlfriend couldn't hold back her nauseous feeling. Booth and the officer turned to look at a Hannah empting her stomach. Brennan just shook her head.

"She shouldn't be here if she's going to compromise the crime scene." Brennan stated over her shoulder as she continued to examine the remains. Booth had turned his attention to Hannah to see how she was doing. Brennan caught movement from the corner of her left eye and turned, watching a figure retreat behind the tress.

"Hey!" Brennan shouted, standing up and running after the dark figure.

"Bones!" Booth turned when he heard her shout and watched as she ran after something _or_ someone. He chose to go after _her_, knowing that Hannah would be fine and Brennan…

"Bones, wait up!" _She's fast!_ Booth was trying to catch up to her and whoever she was following. He was going to have a good talk with her about chasing after someone _or_ something in the dark.

"Stop! I'm not going to hurt you." Booth heard Brennan shout as he caught up with her. Brennan had a man on the floor gasping for air. Booth cuffed the man and lifted him to his feet. As they walked back to the crime scene, Booth shot glares at Brennan. _How could she just run after someone in the dark?_

Charlie and the techs had arrived while Brennan was chasing after the unknown man and Booth was chasing after her.

"Here." Charlie handed Hannah a bottle of water and some mints.

"Thanks." She took the water and mints, gratefully. She'd seen some pretty gross things, but those remains were just too much. She didn't miss how Booth hadn't hesitated to go _after_ Brennan.

"The smell can be pretty bad sometimes." Charlie offered, trying to get her to cheer up. They both turned when they heard the partners return.

Hannah sat in the front passenger seat of the SUV. She was bored, tired and just wanted to go home. She watched the movement of the FBI techs as they followed Brennan's orders to get the remains back to the Jeffersonian. Hannah looked around, searching for Booth.

"You can't run after men in the dark!" Booth gritted through clenched teeth. Brennan wanted to say something but after years of working with Booth, she knew that it was best to not say anything. Her independent side wanted to state that she was capable of taking care of herself, but she refrained from making the comment. Booth stared at Brennan and fought to calm down. _Why isn't she saying anything?_

Hannah watched as Booth said something else and walked back to his SUV. Brennan walked to her car in the opposite direction.

"Seeley?" Hannah said as soon as Booth opened the driver's side door. He growled in response and Hannah decided to give it a rest. She'd never seen her boyfriend so angry before and it had been his _partner_ who had him like that.

B&B

Monday morning

It had taken the team some time to get a positive ID on their victim. Brennan exited the elevator and walked towards Booth's office at the Hoover. She had decided to personally bring him what they had on their victim rather than shooting him an email. The man Brennan had chased when they found the remains so far appeared to be a curious wonderer, but now that they had an ID on their victim the partners would know for sure if the man was involved with the murder or not.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" He asked before she entered his office. Brennan turned and handed Booth the file on their victim. "Oh." He took the file as they entered his office. He was flipping through the file when Charlie entered his office.

"I got that _background_ check you asked for, Booth." Charlie waved the file with a victory smile on his face.

"A background check?" Brennan asked, looking at Booth with confusion. "How could you have a suspect if I just gave you the file with the victim's ID?" Brennan asked, very confused. "Unless it's for the man I chased after…"

"It's not for a case..." Booth caught himself off when Brennan took the file from Charlie. She obviously thought that the background check had to do with their current case.

"Aaron Rivers. Age thirty five, swimsuit model..." It was obvious Brennan didn't know who the man was and Booth felt a bit relieved. "Who is he?" Brennan turned to Booth, awaiting an answer. Charlie knew things were about to get ugly here. He was discretely making his way out of the office when Booth told Brennan about the man.

"He could be dangerous and I..." The instant Brennan narrowed her eyes at Booth, Charlie knew it was best to make a run for it. Booth gulped, he'd seen that look many times on Rebecca when he'd done a background check for one of her boyfriends. "Listen, Bones..." He tossed the file she'd given him on his desk, readying himself for what was coming.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself!" Was all she said as she shoved the file in his hands and turned to walk out of his office. When she was at the door she paused and turned back. Booth knew she was about to say something, but she didn't. Booth watched as agents moved out of her way as she walked to the elevators.

"Oh, man." Booth muttered. One _fuming_ Bones had just left his office.

B&B

"Hey, Sweetie..." Angela watched as her friend stalked to her office. Angela, knowing something was going on, followed her.

Angela listened as Brennan told her about the background check Booth had ordered for Aaron Rivers. Brennan hadn't bothered to tone her words down, she was too furious at Booth to do so. Brennan was not interested in Mr. Rivers, but what gave Booth the right to go around doing such things? _He_ had moved on. _He_ was with someone._ He_ had no right to give opinions on who she did or didn't go out with.

"Let's get an early lunch, shall we?" Angela offered, knowing that some time to cool off would serve Brennan right. The two walked the short distance to The Founding Fathers. Angela ate as Brennan stared out the window, obviously not any calmer. Angela knew that her friend must have it rough seeing Booth with someone else. Angela found her friend's current situation so sad.

Across the street at the diner

"You're leaving?" The waitress asked Aaron.

"Yeah, I was only here for a couple of weeks." He paid for his coffee. "It's a shame I didn't get to see her again." He said with a shake of his head. He had really looked forward to seeing the woman again, but evidently it wasn't meant to be. With a wave he left the diner and hailed a cab. On his ride to his hotel, Aaron caught sight of a poster in a bookstore. "It's her." He said with a small smile. Yeah, it _wasn't_ meant to be.

B&B

Later in the day

"What do you have for me, Cam?" Booth asked as he stood next to the pathologist. Cam continued with what she was doing. "So?" Booth asked a bit annoyed that she was ignoring his question.

"Did you really do a background check on a man that was interested in Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, finally turning to look at him. _Where did that come from?_ Booth asked himself.

"Yeah, I did." Booth stated. "How did you know?" Booth asked her.

"Dr. Brennan was very upset. I think the whole lab heard her." Cam snapped her gloves off, moving to her desk.

"She shouldn't be upset." Booth couldn't believe that Bones was mad _at him_ for doing a background check on a guy that was basically playing stake out in order to see her.

"Yes, she should." Cam's statement had Booth taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not believing the words that Cam was saying.

"You've moved on, Seeley. You shouldn't be poking around in her personal life. If she wants to go out with someone, she should be able to do so without you running background checks on them." Cam watched his reaction before adding. "She didn't do a background check on _your_ girlfriend."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Booth stared at his friend, waiting for her to answer him.

"Grow a set and go after what _you_ really need and want." Cam told him as she handed him a file with information for the case.

B&B

Days later

The case hadn't been long or complicated. The hardest part had been to ID the victim. Brennan watched as the people around her lost themselves in the music. She had told Angela she wasn't up to go clubbing, but the artist had managed to drag her to the club.

Brennan sat at the bar and ordered a drink, searching the crowd for Angela. Brennan smiled when she saw Angela and Hodgins dancing the night away.

"Dr. Brennan?" Brennan turned to her side as a young man smiled at her.

"Hello." Brennan greeted once she recognized the young man as one of her grad students.

Booth and Hannah walked into the club and headed for a table. They had ordered drinks and were talking when Hannah spotted Brennan at the bar.

"Hey, look. It's your partner." She nodded her head to the bar. "Uuu, she's with a man!" It was good for Hannah to see Brennan with a man because it eased her worry that there was something more than partnership between Brennan and Booth. "Oh, my, and it looks like he's a young one." Hannah could see that the man was handsome as well as young.

"Grr." Was the sound that left Booth's lips as he watched Brennan. The lighting in the club made her eyes have a fiery glow from where he sat. He wanted to grab Brennan and drag her out of the bar. _Oh, man! Get a grip, Seel. Cam's right. I moved on. Bones can go out with whoever she wants. It's her life._ Booth fought everything inside him to stop staring at Brennan and look at his girlfriend. _I moved on._ He repeated as he turned his gaze to Hannah.

**We're getting there. Next one's got to do with plumbing. Any guesses?**

**Reviews are nice:)**


	7. Plumbing

**Thanks to all who are reading and following this fic:) good to know there's interest. A hug to chymom for hearing what I had planned for this one**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"I'm so excited! I can't believe mom said yes." Booth smiled at his son's words. He was glad Parker would be able to stay a couple days longer with him. "Can I make the call?" Parker asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah." Booth answered, handing the boy his house phone. Pops would be spending a few days in DC at Booth's. Pops would arrive a few days before his birthday and leave the day after his birthday. Parker had begged Rebecca to let him stay at his dad's while Hank was in town and to the boy's surprise she had agreed.

"Hello, Shrimp." Hank's greeting was heard by Booth and Parker. Parker had the phone on speaker so his dad could also listen to the conversation.

"Hello, Pops." Booth greeted back, happy to hear the older man's voice.

Parker chatted, filling Hank in on all the fun things they'd do when he arrived. Booth's front door opened, followed by Hannah's call that she was back.

"Who's that?" Hank asked when he heard a woman's voice.

"Daddy's.._.friend_." Parker finished when Booth walked to help Hannah with the bags she was carrying.

"Hello, Tempe. I really liked your gift." Hank called out to who he thought was Brennan.

"I'm not_ Tempe_." Hannah answered annoyed. She introduced herself.

"She's my girlfriend." Booth explained before Hank could ask _what_ she was to Booth.

"I didn't teach that boy right." Hank mumbled. He couldn't believe that after all that's happened between the partners that the two were still running from each other.

B&B

Hank was glad to see Booth and Parker. He shared a hug with Booth, happy to know that his boy had come back home in one piece. The two shared a look and smiled at each other.

On the drive to Booth's place, Parker had spoke nonstop about all the fun things they'd do while Hank was in town. Booth had smiled the whole drive to his place, happy to see that his son loved his Pops as much as he did.

"You must be Pops." Hannah commented when Booth, Hank and Parker entered the apartment.

"I'm Hank." Hank didn't want her to call him Pops. _Hello, who are you?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard Seeley called you Pops…" She turned her gaze to Booth, asking for him to help her out.

"Pops, you must be hungry, eh?" Booth clapped his hands enthusiastically. Hank nodded and they moved to the kitchen to have something to eat.

The meal had gone well but Hank missed not having Brennan over. He knew that she was the woman for Booth even before Booth had accepted it.

The rest of the day went by quick and at night time Parker told Hank that he could have his room.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Parker already had a pillow and a blanket ready by the couch.

Hank had been up all night, wondering why his son, yes Booth was his son, was wasting his time with someone that wasn't Brennan. He wondered what Brennan might be doing and decided he and Parker could pay her a visit the following day.

"Yeah, I wanna go." It was early in the morning, but Parker was awake and liked the idea of visiting Brennan. He hadn't seen her much with his dad since his dad got back form Iraq and he really wanted to see her.

"Alright, I'll just tell Shrimp." Hank winked at the boy and was about to call Booth when Booth walked into the living room.

"Morning, Parks. Morning, Pops." A still somewhat sleepy Booth greeted, sitting next to his son on the couch. Parker gave Hank a look, silently asking him to tell Booth already.

"Shrimp…" Booth listened to what Hank said and shook his head when he was done.

"It's the weekend and Bones probably has a full schedule of things she needs to do." Booth kept shaking his head 'no' as he walked to the kitchen to get breakfast ready.

"We'll take a cab. Bones won't mind having us over. Please, please?" Parker gave Booth the charm smile. Booth couldn't deny the two to visit Brennan and he couldn't let them take a cab. He wasn't going to risk his Pops and Parker getting lost.

"Fine. I'll drive you guys." Booth did a quick run to his bedroom and returned with his keys and cell phone. Booth smiled as Parker and Hank did one of those secret hand shakes.

B&B

"There!" Brennan clapped her hands, happy that her learning curve was steep. There was a knock on her front door and she wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone. Unless it was Angela trying to pump her information on the 'hottie-from the bar' despite Brennan's assurance that there was nothing going on there.

She checked the security hole and was surprised to find three Booths outside her front door.

"Hi, Bones!" Parker greeted, excited to see her. Brennan smiled at the boy and Hank.

"Bones, why are you soaking wet?" Booth asked, trying to keep his eyes from wondering on the now wet and clinging tee on her body. Parker was too caught up in his own excitement to notice what had Booth's attention, but Hank did notice.

"My kitchen sink needed repair." Brennan stated as she allowed the three Booths to enter her apartment. She was still…_angry?_... at Booth for trying to control her private life, as he would call it, when he had moved on.

"And you fixed it?" Hank took the words away from Booth. Brennan nodded. She'd done the exact same thing with Booth when his sink needed repair and though her skills were rudimentary in the subject, she managed to get the job done.

"Wow, you're a plumber too!" Parker couldn't' believe that Brennan's knowledge extended so far out of bones. Booth felt his chest swell with pride, knowing that what he'd taught Brennan had stuck and that she had used it when the opportunity had come up.

"Nice job. Well done." Hank commented as he took a look at the job she'd done. Booth was itching to take a look when his cell phone rang. Hank watched as Booth said he had to go. Hank didn't miss the look on the anthropologist when he left without even taking a look at the job she did.

"Call me when you guys are ready to leave." Booth said as he walked to the front door and left.

B&B

It was late afternoon and Booth was seated on his couch when there was a knock on his front door.

"Why didn't you call me?" Booth asked when he saw that Brennan, Parker and Hank were standing outside his front door.

"Steel ovaries here can drive too." Hank sent Brennan a smile and Brennan had to smile at the look on Booth's face.

"Thanks for brining them." Booth told Brennan once Parker and Hank had entered the apartment.

"No problem." Brennan and Booth stared at each other, silently watching the other.

"I'm making grilled cheese. Go invite Bones." Hank winked at Parker and the boy nodded.

Brennan was about to turn and leave when Parker stood next to his dad.

"Pops is making grilled cheese and you're invited." Parker took one of Brennan's hands and tugged lightly.

"No, this seems like a family thing." Brennan shook her head even as Parker continued to tug her arm. Booth saw the slight flash of hurt in her eyes when she said it was a family thing.

"You're family too." Booth offered, taking her other hand and tugging. Brennan gave in, remembering that talk she had so long ago with Booth. He was right. There are different kinds of families.

"Mmmmm…." Booth savored as he took his first bite. "No one does grilled cheese like you, Pops." Booth took another bite, closing his eyes. Parker, who was seated between Booth and Brennan on the couch, nodded his agreement.

"Yes, you're grilled cheese sandwiches are unique." Brennan took her first bite, enjoying the taste and remembering the last time she'd had Hank's grilled cheese wonder. The four were enjoying the moment when Hannah entered the living room. The four looked up and stared at the woman. Brennan felt like she was out of place now that Hannah was in the room and made a move to stand up. Hank placed a hand on her knee and patted, indicating that she should stay. Brennan did.

"Hey." Booth said as he took another bite. "We're having grilled cheese. Sit down." Hannah sat down on the one person couch on the other side of the coffee table.

After a few minutes, Booth asked Hannah why she wasn't eating.

"I already ate." Was her short answer, but Hank noticed she was disgusted by the sandwiches. He shook his head. _Poor girl is counting calories. Tsk, tsk._

"It's so cool that Bones can fix her own sink." Parker's comment spiked Hannah's curiosity.

"Why didn't you call a plumber?" Hannah asked. "You're a well accomplished woman. Why did you learn such a menial skill?" Hannah couldn't understand why best selling and number one forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan would do such a thing like fix her own sink.

"Booth taught me." Brennan answered shortly. Booth gave Brennan a smile, one that Hannah didn't miss.

As the minutes passed, Hannah felt more and more left out of the conversation the others were having. It didn't go unnoticed by her that Hank and Brennan had some sort of connection. She wondered what the heck made Brennan so special that she was in all the aspects of Booth's life.

Hannah had been lost in her thoughts when she caught Hank's latest comment to Parker.

"Shrimp, loved these as a kid." Booth gave his Pops a smile, remembering all the bads that his Pops' grilled cheese had set right.

"Oh, so you visited Seeley's house often?" Hannah asked. "Or did you live in the same house as your grandson?" Hannah was trying to fit into their conversation and wondered what she'd said wrong that caused the other three adults to turn quiet.

"Parker, go wash up." Booth told his son, seeing that the boy was done eating. Parker, sensing the shift in mood, nodded and rose from the couch. Booth was quiet and Brennan knew he was remembering something hurtful from his childhood. Brennan placed a hand on his arm and he patted it gratefully. He stood from the couch and walked to his kitchen. He needed a minute.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked. Booth hadn't noticed she'd followed him to the kitchen, but he appreciated her concern. She was a true partner and friend. Booth was quiet and his eyes landed on his kitchen sink. A small smile spread on his lips as he remembered the time they were under his sink.

"Thank you." He told Brennan as he leaned forward and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

"Why?" Brennan asked, not sure what Booth was talking about.

"For being you, Bones." He remembered all that she's done for him. _She's been my best friend and partner and what have I been? An ass, lately. _His inner self told him and he knew it was the truth. He had expected things to be the same while he had someone.

"What the hell?" Hannah walked into the kitchen and Brennan got the hint that it was best for her to leave them alone. It seemed like a private matter.

"I'll walk you to the door." Hank offered. He'd tried to keep Hannah from the kitchen so the partners could talk, but he hadn't succeeded. Hank watched as Brennan walked down the hall to the elevators. "I didn't teach him right." Hank mumbled. Most people went through life looking for that special someone not finding them and here his Shrimp had found _her_ and she was walking down the hall.

The elevator wasn't working and Brennan took the stairs. There was a woman struggling with her toddler in one arm and a laundry basket in the other. Brennan offered to help and was surprised when the woman handed her the child. The little boy gave her smiles and Brennan found herself smiling back.

"Thanks." The woman told Brennan as she took the baby from the anthropologist. Brennan just nodded and left. She couldn't help but remember about the baby she'd wanted to have with Booth. She figured the baby would be somewhere around the age of the toddler. She knew Booth was a good father and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd make a good mother like he'd told her she would.

B&B

"_Are you gonna help, Bones?" Booth asked while he stuck his head under his kitchen sink. He could feel Brennan's legs swinging from the spot she was seated on next to the sink. When she didn't answer, he pulled his head back and looked up at her. She was giving him a teasing smile as her legs swung and her pony tail moved from side to side. Booth loved the sight and stood up. He closed the distance between them to kiss her lips…_

Booth sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the sleeping woman on his bed before walking out of his bedroom. Booth splashed some cold water on his face in the kitchen sink. He stared at the sink and remembered all the good times he's had with Bones over the years. In less than two seconds he came to the realization that there's no one like his Bones. She knows him so well.

"I haven't moved on." He admitted to himself.

**Hehehehehe, one downXD Review;)**


	8. Time

**Hey, thanks for all the support you've given this fic:) it's almost done:) sorry for the delay XD**

**I was seriously dreading watching the latest ep. I found it super depressing D: I'm seriously considering **_**just**_** sticking to reading the Stephanie Plum novels; at least she's got some ON time with hottie Trenton cop Joe Morelli. The next eps look like they're gonna be tough and painful for Brennan and it's gonna be painful to see her like thatD: and I've got enough pain with my gallstones :S**

"_Listen to your heart."_ Were the words his Pops told him before leaving. Booth knew he was right and he'd spent the last few days doing just that; listening to his heart.

"I have to get back to the lab." Brennan rose from her seat at their usual table at the diner. Since Booth had told himself out loud how he really felt, he had looked for every opportunity to get closer to Brennan. They had drifted somewhat apart and he wanted, needed to get them to be _them_ again.

"You've barely touched your food." Booth jogged after her, hoping to get her to sit back down and eat. She was already out the door, saying she had lots of work to do. Booth sighed as he handed the waitress a twenty to cover their bill. "Keep the change." He said over his shoulder as he exited the Diner, following after Brennan. The waitress smiled to herself. _Finally!_ She found it reassuring to see the agent going after Brennan.

"What?" Brennan turned, annoyed that he was keeping her from getting back to work.

"Why do you have to go back to the lab? There's still lunch time left." He was wagging his eyebrows at her, but Brennan wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was locked on something else. Booth saw her expression change, her blue eyes widening in horror as she shot forward. "Bones…" Before Booth could finish his question he noticed what had caught Brennan's attention. He shot after her, but there was no way he'd make it.

It all happened so fast. Someone's cry, the screeching of tires and a_ fast_ Bones scooping up a little boy of about two. Booth felt like his heart had stopped when he saw Brennan roll to the side, the car stopping right where Brennan and the child had stood only seconds before.

"I didn't…" The driver got out of his car, nervously walking around the car.

"Bones!" Booth knelt beside her and the child, his eyes scanning over them to see if they were okay. Brennan was soothing the child, trying to get the little boy to stop crying. Booth thought she looked adorable with the baby and remembered that she had once wanted a child with him. He helped her stand up, noticing her work pants were ripped at the knees and her knees were obviously scrapped.

A crowd had gathered and there wasn't anyone steeping up to claim the child. By the time Booth had finished questioning the bystanders, the little boy was whimpering softly in his sleep, his head resting on Brennan's breasts.

The EMTs were ready to take the boy to get a check up. Brennan had called Cam and asked her to call her pediatrician friend and have him meet them at the hospital. Brennan was about to get into the back of the ambulance when a man approached them.

"Hey, that's my kid. Where are you taking him?" The man stood, hands on hips, looking very aggressive.

"This is your son?" Brennan asked in disbelieve. _Who leaves their child unattended in the middle of the street?_ The man nodded to her question, making a move to take the boy from her arms. Brennan shot him a glare and telling him a few truths.

"Whoa, hold it right there." Booth stepped in, asking the man where he'd been when the child was in the middle of the street.

"It's none of your business." The man spat. Booth showed the man his badge, repeating his question. "Out of my way." The man gave Booth a shove, but Booth's balance remained the same. "Give me my kid!" The man tried to make a grab at Brennan, but she was quick to side step him. Booth cuffed the man, taking him into custody for assaulting a federal agent. Booth wanted to beat the crap out of this man who had left _his child_ unattended.

B&B

Cam's friend had checked the boy, finding nothing wrong with him. Booth was in the hospital's parking lot waiting for Charlie to show up with the child's mother and take the father away.

"You bastard!" The mother cried out when she saw the man, cuffed and standing next to Booth. Booth touched the woman's arm, keeping her from slugging the cuffed man. Booth motioned for Charlie to take the man as he walked the woman to the hospital's entrance.

"Thank you." The mother cried, thankful that her son was safe. She hugged the boy, sobbing lightly. She thanked the partners again, telling them that she hadn't wanted to keep her son from his father. But in retrospect, the child would be safer away from him. Had the woman paid more attention to the partners, she'd recognized Brennan as her favorite author. The woman was just happy to know that her son was okay and everything else was of lesser importance.

B&B

As the partners walked back to Booth's SUV, Brennan noticed that Booth was quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Brennan asked they stopped next to his SUV.

"Just thinking about how some parents don't appreciate the gift they're given by having a child." Booth shook his head, hating that someone would care so little about their own child.

"You're a good father, Booth." Brennan knew that was what Booth needed to be told at the moment and it was true. Booth's phone accidentally dialed when he hit a key as he leaned on the side of his SUV. Hannah answered her phone, thinking that Booth was calling to take her out for a late lunch. Her smile faded when she heard Brennan's words. She was soon aware that Booth had no idea he'd dialed her number. She was about to hang up when she heard Booth's next words.

"You're gonna be a good mother, Bones." The partners shared a smile. Hannah was at a loss. She had no idea what the two where talking about. There was a moment of silence before Booth asked her why she'd given up her desire to have a child. Hannah's jaw dropped as she continued to listen to their conversation.

"I never said I didn't want to have a child anymore." Brennan lowered her eyes for a second. As the partners talked about the child, the child that would have been a piece of them, Hannah continued to listen.

"Oh my…" Hannah whispered to herself as she ended the call. That piece of info had hit her hard. The partners had been about to have a baby!

B&B

Days later

The partners along with the squints were invited over to The Founding Fathers for drinks. Caroline was treating them to drinks, thanking them for having built her a solid case against a serial killer they'd caught in the first weeks of their return. Hannah walked into the bar, finding the group easily. Caroline had called her too, knowing that Booth was _'happy'_ with his girlfriend.

"Hey." Booth told Hannah as she approached the group. They had both felt the distancing that was taking place between them. They both knew there was a talk they needed to have but hadn't had yet.

Brennan was on her way to the ladies room when a man approached her. It was the boy's father. He told her she and her partner should have minded their own business and he took out a gun. There were screams and movement as Brennan fell. Booth was quick to react, neutralizing the man, but not killing him. He was quickly by Brennan's side, pressing the gunshot wound on her chest and telling her everything was going to be fine. That _she_ was going to be fine. The barman was on the phone, calling for an ambulance. He watched as Booth held Brennan close, whispering in her ear.

They waited to hear news of Brennan. She was currently in surgery and Booth's head was spinning with all the moments they'd shared. He'd feared of losing her and that's why he'd tried to move on, and now here he was about to lose her. He shook his head, trying not to think about that.

Hannah had already reached a decision about her and Booth. He was obviously very attached to his partner. There was something there they hadn't gone after and Hannah felt odd. It was as if she was in the way and it stung to know so.

When they were told Brennan was out of surgery and was stable, Booth asked to see her. Once Booth was out of earshot, Sweets talked about how it felt like they'd been there before, only that the partner's places were reversed and Brennan had been told Booth hadn't made it. Hannah listened, the comments only telling her what she already knew; that it as _time to leave_.

**Last chap with Hannah it;) Reviews are nice:)**


	9. As a what?

**Haven't answered all reviews yet, getting to it. Thanks for the support and for liking this. Hope you like this chap too.**

"_Yeah, it's over and no one's to blame." Booth and Hannah nodded in unison. Things didn't work out and it wasn't because one of them had failed. Her bags were by the door and it was good bye. "I wish you the best." She gave him a smile as she opened the front door._

"_Stay safe." He called after her as she made her way down the hallway to the elevator. _

It had been two weeks since the shooting and Booth was both glad and annoyed that Brennan was going back to work. She wasn't going to be allowed on the field just yet, but she was going back to the lab. Hannah had been gone almost that same amount of time and last he'd heard she was back in Afghanistan.

Booth took a deep breath as he knocked on Brennan's front door. He gave her his mega-watt smile when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asked, even as she moved to the side to let him enter.

"I'm here to drive you to work." His smile was still wide and bright.

"You didn't have to go out of your way. I can call a cab." Brennan wondered if Booth's girlfriend was okay with him picking her up for work instead of being with her having breakfast or coffee.

"Nah, Bones. I'm here to drive you. You ready?" Booth looked at her expectantly and Brennan knew he wasn't going to back down. Brennan grabbed her jacket and they left her apartment.

The drive to the lab was quiet, with only Booth's occasional comments about how he'd missed her while she was out getting better. He expressed his concern for her being back at work when she should have stayed out a bit longer. Brennan gave him a puzzled look, telling him that she was capable of performing her duties just fine.

"Wanna have lunch today?" He asked hopefully. Brennan looked at him puzzled before nodding. "Okay, I'll call you before I stop by." Brennan nodded again as she opened her door and got out of the SUV.

The squints had been glad to have her back and Brennan found it nice to have them care about her well being. She worked on a set of remains from World War II that were in limbo. At lunch time she had lunch with Booth and they fell into comfortable small talk.

The next couple of days went about just fine. Brennan and the squints worked on limbo cases since they had no new cases. It was late Thursday afternoon when the partners were in Brennan's office. They'd been talking and before either one of them new it, their lips were millimeters apart. Booth was about to close the distance when Brennan's head tilted back.

"What are you doing?" Her question brought him out of his trance. She used her hand to push him back. "You're in love with your girlfriend." Booth saw the flash of hurt that crossed her eyes. Brennan couldn't believe how much it physically _hurt_ to keep him at arms length. Lucky for her Cam had the perfect timing and popped her head into her office.

"Dr. Brennan, can you take a look at this?" Cam asked Brennan to follow her to her office and Brennan nodded.

Brennan stood in the pathologist's office, not listening one hundred percent to the words that left the pathologist's lips.

"Your wound is bleeding." Those words caused Brennan to pay attention to Cam.

"What?" Brennan asked confused. Cam pealed back one side of the anthropologist's lab coat and in fact her white blouse had a wet, soaked red spot on it. "Oh, you meant it literally." Cam arched a brow as she helped the anthropologist remove the blouse in order to take a closer look at the wound.

"Dr. Saroyan, the…Wow!" Clark's eyes went wide when he saw the shirtless anthropologist. "I'll just…" He placed a hand over his eyes and made his way out of the office. He bumped into Booth on his way to the platform. Booth stared after the mumbling doc-tern.

"Bones, what's going on?" He asked as he took in the site in front of him.

"Dr. Brennan's wound needs to be checked out." Cam told Booth before turning back to Brennan. "Did you lift something heavy?" Brennan shook her head 'no'. But the partners both knew she'd pushed one FBI agent away.

"What's this that Clark is saying? Are you really bleeding, Sweetie?" Brennan entered the pathologist's office and offered to drive her to get her wound checked out.

B&B

"Wow." Angela commented as she drove them back to Brennan's apartment after the doctor visit. "He was about to kiss you and you pushed him away. Why would you do such a thing?" Angela asked, knowing that those two should have just devoured each other with kisses.

"He's in love with someone else." Brennan's words were barely audible, but Angela caught them.

"You really love him." Angela patted her friend's knee as she stopped in front of Brennan's apartment building.

B&B

It had been a few days since their almost kiss and Booth knew he had to talk to her. Tell her he was no longer with Hannah and that he'd been mistaken. He hadn't and couldn't move on. He was determined to cannon ball into the water as he crossed the lab's double glass doors.

The squints were huddled on the platform and didn't notice Booth approaching. He was smiling to himself because he was going to take Brennan out of the lab and have his talk with her. He was about to swipe his card to go up the steps of the platform when he heard Angela's voice.

"You're not going to be here for my birthday." Angela whined, not liking that her friend had t go away for a few days.

"You're leaving?" Booth's question was accompanied by the alarms when he stepped on the platform steps without swiping his card.

"Yes, but…" Brennan couldn't finish her sentence when she saw the hurt in Booth's eyes. _She's running._ His head was spinning; he couldn't believe she was leaving…again. He knew he should stop her, talk to her, but his head wasn't up to speed with his body. He heard her call his name as he turned to walk out of the lab.

B&B

Booth sighed when he saw Brennan enter his office. He didn't know why he was being such a chicken and not confront her as to why she was leaving.

"Booth." Brennan stood in front of his desk, determined to talk to him. He'd been avoiding her for the past two days and she needed to tell him she was going away by request of the Jeffersonian benefactors. It wasn't her decision and she was going to be back in a short period of time. Before she could tell him anything, Charlie entered the office and said he was needed in the interrogation room. Brennan knew that this was probably her last chance to talk to him before she left and she'd been prepared for him to evade her. She slipped a letter in his suit jacket as he passed her by.

B&B

It was Sunday afternoon and Booth was seated on his living room couch, lost in thought when Parker approached him.

"Dad, I accidentally wet your suit jacket and I found this inside one of the pockets." The boy handed Booth the wet letter. Booth recognized the writing to be Brennan's and took the letter from his son.

"Have you finished gathering your stuff? You're mom's going to be here soon and you know she hates to be kept waiting." Parker hurried to his room to finish gathering his stuff. Booth opened the letter and read. Brennan had started off by saying that she'd had to resort to a letter since he _hadn't_ wanted to speak with her. That line was like a slap upside the head for Booth. He'd been a jerk about her leaving and as he continued to read he felt worse. She wasn't running away, she was going away because of Jeffersonian's orders. She went on to tell him she was happy he'd found somebody to share his life with because she knew that was important to him. She had started to talk about her feelings when the wetness on the paper had smeared the writing and Booth couldn't make out what it said.

"I l…" He groaned in frustration. Did that say 'I love you as a…'? He couldn't make out the words and frustration was eating at him.

"Dad, mom's here already." With a hug and wave Parker walked to the front door where Rebecca was already waiting for him. It took Booth less than one second to jump off the couch and out of his front door, forgetting both his gun and badge.

As he sped towards the airport, Booth called Angela and asked what flight Bones was on. Angela had given him crap about his behavior but had told him the flight number. He asked Hodgins to give his best conspiracy story to the airport security and keep Brennan's plane from leaving. Hodgins was more than happy to help.

Booth screeched to a halt in front of the airport and ignored the guard that told him he couldn't park there. Booth ran with all his might towards the proper gate. He had a few security guards following after him, but he didn't care. He needed to talk to Brennan and tell her he was sorry.

Brennan was seated in first class, her eyes closed. She wondered what was keeping the airplane from leaving when gasps were heard and heads began to turn.

"Bones!" Booth called when he reached first class. Brennan stood and they're eyes met. He pulled out her letter. "You love me, Bones?" He showed her the smudged words. "As a what, Bones?" He asked as two guards took hold of him.

"As a friend." Brennan answered. Booth didn't fight the guards as he was taken out of the plane. Brennan watched as Booth was being taken and something in her told her to run…but towards him, not away.

"I told you." Booth said through clenched teeth. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI." The guards looked at him with a 'yeah, right' look. Booth was annoyed. If his homeland security buddy was there, he wouldn't be held. The door to the little room opened and Booth thought it was another guard joining them. His head snapped up when he heard her voice.

Brennan introduced herself and showed her FBI liaison ID. Booth smiled at her. She had gotten off the plane for him!

"Thanks, Bones." He told her after she'd helped to get him cleared and out of the mess. "So, you love me as a friend?" Booth asked and Brennan explained that above all he was her friend and partner. They stopped in the middle of the airport, eyes meeting and a spark flew. She pulled him close, showing him that her love went beyond friendship. That what he'd been explaining to her for years was something she'd discovered to be true with him. Nothing else existed at that moment, except them.

People stared as the partners kissed and mumbled stuff to each other. Booth didn't know how in a matter of seconds he had told her everything form no longer being with Hannah to the way he really felt. She'd said some things too, but her lips were the ones that had made it clear to him. She loved him and he loved her. There was no moving on and there was no running.

**Next chap's the last one.**


	10. Short Skirt Long Jacket

**OMG, it's been over a month since I updated this fic, but I know it feels like it's been longer. It was so difficult to get this chapter into words, but here it finally is. Hope you're still with me on this one. This is the last chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth slowly opened his eyes and a smile spread on his face when he saw the woman that slept next to him. He scooted closer, snaking an arm around her and pressing her closer to him. With the movement her head was buried in the crook of his neck and she rested a hand on his hip. Booth's smile widened as he felt her body pressed close to his. He loved Temperance 'his _Bones_' Brennan and he still found it amazing how after everything they went through they were here, in her bed and _together_. He kissed the top of her head and felt his cheeks begin to hurt as his smile widened further at the feel of her body tangled with his under the sheets.

His hold around her tightened a bit more as he remembered how freaked Cam had been when Brennan hadn't boarded _that plane_ to go and meet with the benefactors. Booth chuckled lightly as he remembered how his Bones had tamed the beasts. Yeah, Bones was kick ass in many ways. She was smart, beautiful and quite amusing. Being with her at work and after work hours was great. Their working dynamic couldn't be better.

"Bones." He whispered in her ear as his hand went under her sleeping tank top. He continued to whisper as his hand roamed her back. She wiggled in his hold and he loved the feeling of her body rubbing against his as she did so.

"Hmm…" Came Brennan's response as his lips landed on her neck. Booth smiled against her neck as he felt her hand grip his boxers where it rested on his hip. He pushed her to be on her back and sent her a wink with his good morning greeting as his lips returned to her neck.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan returned his greeting, briefly closing her eyes as she enjoyed his touches and kisses.

"I've missed you." He said just before he crashed his lips against hers.

"I haven't left DC in sometime." Brennan sent him a questioning look even as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's been a long _and_ busy week." Booth stated as he looked her in the eyes, his hands skimming the hem of her tank top. The work week was filled for the partners and there hadn't been time for much of anything.

"I have…." She was interrupted when she felt her tank top being removed and tossed on the floor. She couldn't help but return his seductive smile as his fingers hooked on the waistband of her panties. She knew she should remind him of her busy agenda for the day, but the feel of his body on top of hers and his hands on her were distracting her from what she had been about to tell him. He could do that to her and in another time it would have freaked her out and had her on a flight to a third world country to look at mass graves. Now it felt right and she didn't even fight it, mainly because she had the ability to do the same thing to him.

"Rrrr…" Booth was ready to shoot whoever was calling so early on a Saturday morning. Seriously!

"Booth…" Brennan was about to remind him about her book signings and interview scheduled for that day. He shook his head and began to slowly lower her panties, his lips busy kissing her naked torso. Brennan, as much as she was enjoying where he was going and what would _definitely _happen if he continued, placed her hands on his shoulders and easily flipped them on the bed.

"Seriously!" Booth growled in frustration as her cell phone continued to ring and her house phone joined in and began to ring.

"That's my publicist." Brennan reached over to the night stand and answered her cell. "Brennan." Booth could hear the conversation and took the phone away from her before she could answer her publicist's question.

"No, she doesn't need a ride." He hung up and tossed her cell phone on the bed, his lips and hands returning to her body.

"I'm on a tight schedule." Brennan reluctantly left the bed, instantly feeling the loss at not having his body touching hers. Booth propped his weight on his arms as he watched Brennan slip her panties the rest of the way down her legs and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. In a heart beat Booth was by the bathroom door, finding it locked.

"Smart." He admitted as he walked away from the locked bathroom door.

"I heard that!" Brennan called from inside the bathroom as she turned the water on. Booth chuckled in response.

B&B

Booth took his seat in the first row of folding chairs arranged in front of the podium. Brennan was going to read a few excerpts from her latest novel before proceeding with the book signing.

Booth sipped his coffee as he watched Brennan talk with her publicist. She was still wearing her long coat and Booth watched as she undid the knot. Booth could tell that whatever Brennan was being told was not of her liking. It was still quiet in the bookstore that was housing the book signing and Booth heard her reply.

"No." Brennan shook her head adamantly. "I've already agreed to the two book signings and interview in one day. Adding another interview will conflict with the time schedule already set up." Brennan did another head shake and her publicist nodded. Brennan turned as she removed her coat and Booth sent her a smile.

"That's my Bones." He stated to himself before taking another sip of his coffee. Brennan wasn't afraid to speak up and put her foot down when needed. In moments like those Booth could catch a glimpse of the Bones he had worked with in the beginning, but it was only a glimpse. She had grown so much over the years and he loved every aspect of her; the new and the old.

After the first book signing Brennan and Booth had a quick and on the go lunch as they headed to the second book signing.

During her interview Booth watched Brennan. She was very good at answering questions in a direct and concise manner. She was good at bringing the reporter back to the topic of her novel. Booth remembered the interviews for her earlier novels and all the mental _D'oh_'s he'd done.

The drive back from the interview was silent. They rode the elevator to their floor and walked together to the bedroom. Booth followed her inside the bathroom.

"Booth!" She slapped his hands playfully as he sat her on the smooth surface next to the hand sink. His hands remained on her hips as he leaned forward. She had changed into a loose flowing skirt and almost knee high boots for her interview and was free to widen her legs and lock Booth's body in between them.

Booth's hands rested on her thighs, under her skirt. "How tired are you?" His lips brushed against her ear before he kissed her neck, his fingers inching higher. Brennan didn't answer with words, but her hands working on the buttons of his shirt told him she was _not_ tired for what he had in mind.

Booth stood back, staring at Brennan. He had made quick work of her clothes, leaving her in nothing but her skirt. His shirt was next to her piled clothing on the floor and Brennan couldn't help but lick her lips at the site of shirtless Booth. Booth walked forward, his hands once again making their way under her skirt.

Their tongues danced in their mouths as they felt the temperature in the room rise. Booth's hands moved up and down her bare thighs and Brennan worked on his belt and pants as their kiss continued.

Brennan's legs were wrapped around Booth's waist, their naked bodies pressed flush together from the waist up as Booth walked them into the walk-in shower. Brennan rubbed against him as he turned the water on, causing a moan to escape from their lips.

As the water cascaded around their bodies, their hands and lips continued their ministrations. Brennan took a hold of junior and gave him a tug, causing Booth to tip his head back. Brennan took the opportunity and attacked his neck with her mouth as his hands held her up by resting on her ass.

Brennan laughed as he pressed her up against the shower wall and positioned himself at her entrance. With a kiss he thrust into her, instantly settling a rhythm they would both enjoy. Brennan placed her hands on his shoulders for balance to meet him thrust for thrust.

As Brennan felt her release begin, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Booth's hands gripped her hips, returning her kiss as he reached his own release.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Their laughter filled the bedroom as they fell on the bed. Their bodies were still wet from their shower and air drying was a very appealing idea to them, even if the sheets got wet in the process.

Settled in bed, relaxed and next to each other was something they were up for anytime of the week. It wasn't often they could be like that. Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan, ready for them to continue with their activities when loud knocking drifted to their ears.

"I'm going to shoot whoever is on the other side of that door." Booth was not happy to be disturbed during their alone time. "You gotta be kidding me!" Booth said in an exaggerated tone of voice as the knocking continued. Brennan rose from the bed and sent him a funny look as she put her silk robe on. She exited the room and went to get the door. Brennan's voice drifted back to the bedroom and seconds later Booth heard the front door close. He rose from the bed, smile in place and an extra skip to his step as he walked to meet her before she re-entered the bedroom.

**Reviews are nice. Did you like this last one? Yes, no, maybe so?**


End file.
